Mike
Mike was competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Whimsical Dragons. He later returned as a competitor in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Daring Dolphins, but he is later switched in the Sneaky Swordfishes. Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning teenager. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. This is especially so when dealing with his crush, Zoey. He appears to be at peace with it by Total Drama All-Stars, not even hesitant to announce when he is planning on switching. The Final Wreck-ening shows that Mike actually deeply cares for his alters. Despite their unpredictable, often troublesome, behavior, he is far from elated at the idea of getting rid of them. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful and upbeat but he is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. Mike is extremely protective of Zoey and earns a reputation as not being harmful to anything or anyone. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others don't see him as big threat, but he can be a box full of surprises. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! In Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!,Mike arrives to the forest on the fifth bus, and is happy to get reunited with Zoey and Cameron . Zoey tries to break up with him, out of nowhere, but she ends up declining that possibility, after Chris interrupts her, and stills with him. He is placed on the Whimsical Dragons . While they run throught the woods, he stares at Cameron, along with the rest of the team, when he says that he must be the team captain, because he won season four and that he doesn't need brawns to win again. When Cameron gets caught in trap, Mike corrects Lindsay 's mispronouncing of his name, and asks Cameron how can they get him out, and is shocked and angered when he tells them that he made the trap. When their team loses, he along with Cameron and Zoey, are the only ones who don't vote for the bubble boy, who gets eliminated before ending his speech. Swampin' Up Mike appears in the beggining of the episode as Chester, complaining about the falling trees. Then, Zoey asks him why he can still turn into his other personalities, if they died in Wawanakwa, but he simply explains that they came back, and that he can turn on them whenever he wants, and they both laugh at it and at Anne Maria. In the challenge, he as Svetlana, holding to a vine, saves Zoey who was nearlly drowing, using the vine, too. His team wins, so he is saved of the elimination, for that time. Mr. Bones and Me He is the first to notice about Cody being missing, and later is told by Chris, along with the other contestants, that their challenge is to find the kidnapped players. As he is searching, he finds Sky , reading her Dark Magic Book, which she just found a few moments before, and tries to find out what is it. When the challenge ends, and their team loses for the second time, is assumed that he figured out about what did Sky had and how was she going to use it, and tries to convince the others to vote her off. But Sky does so, before him, resulting in his elimination. At the Kick Of Shame , he gets blasted away before being able to reveal to his teammates Sky's secret. Halcyon Warfare Days Appearences Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Mike is nervous being the first time he competes in the reality show without the love of his life, but wants to do this huge strife to redeem his (and indirectly her) reputation in front of the audience showing that he can be a worth competitor without any alter-ego. However, he discovers soon that his personalities are come back when Svetlana gets on the plane doing a mortal jump: what happened to the immunity spell casted by the Dark Magic Book during Enchanted Forest? Mah, maybe he just imagined it.. later on Vito does a little cameo, too, or at least he tries, but Mike manages to resist when he sees Anne Maria. Also Ella pukes on his favorite T-shirt but Mike is able to change clothes in a second, continuing to say himself he just imagined Svetlana and Vito. When the Daring Dolphins choose their leader, Mike is impressed by the acrobacy of Izzy and congratulates saying that she would make Svetlana envious, if Svetlana would be still here! But she isn't, of course. Landed in a clothing shop of Shangai, Mike dresses himself as a Chinese mandarine also putting on a pair of fake long twirly moustaches, and mimes a monk of the temple of the town. The undercover hides Mike from the taggers until Chester laments cranky as usual as sees Anne Maria being easily captured by Paintbrush, that soon after captures him, too. This is the final proof that his personalities are come back,too. Later Anne Maria cries about her horrible haircut, so Mike tries to be nice to her grabbing Paintbrush and suggesting her to use it as a make-up brush, but the tool rebels and launches paint at her. Mike stares and doesn't do anything more for the rest of the episode, but after the challenge is over he admits to have not done a great performance to begin with and promises to do better next time. One, Two, Three, Fort Mike is seen sitting in the Economy Class staying silent almost all the time. He speaks only when Chris announces that they will land soon in the Finnish capital, complaining as Chester about the topic the cold icy air will cause him rheumatic shivers and swearing grumpily at the host when he makes everyone fall from the plane again. After a lucky land in the smooth snow, Mike worries a lot for Noah when he turns into a ice cube, advising Chris to lend him his parka, but of course the host doesn't care a... As the challenge begins, Mike is the first to model the snow and creates the front side of the fort: sure he's giving a better contribute than the previous episode. He also finishes to build the fort and shoots the first snowball against a rival one. During the challenge, Mike sides with Trent and Izzy to attack the fort of the Treacherous Turtles, but Anne Maria blocks the majority of their hits providing for a shield for the enemies, being held by Brick. At the end he helps Bridgette, Izzy and Trent to launch a last giant snowball that like an avalanche destroys the opponent fort, however the fort of the Dolphins, left unguarded, has been already pillaged. This leads Mike to the bottom 2 of the nomination together Anne Maria, and he's eventually saved from the Fall of Shame. A scene in the confessional shows that Mike, after having mulled over a bit, voted Bridgette instead of Ella in return of the kindness she showed usually to him, oblivious that Ella already voted him until she reveals it after the ceremony. Radical Pyramidal Mike would like to have a talk with Izzy but Ella demands him to discuss about the nominations of the last time. Ella feels sorry and asks Mike what she can do to make amend, he doesn't know how she could, first he asks her help to redeem in front of the fans, then for his disorder thinking that Ella might have one on her side if she believes to be a fairy princess, and eventually to vote out Bridgette together because she's not doing a good leadership in his opininon. Ella refuses to grant each of the three requests, much for his disappointment. The discussion twists by the end into a little argument cause of reciprocal misunderstanding. Later, as everyone starts jumping out the plane on his will, Chester does a cranky remark about the extreme sports of the youngsters. Suddenly Lightbulb puts a fedora on his head and he switches into Manitoba Smith, that does a perfect land unlike all the other Dolphins. Arrogantly Manitoba assumes the leadership of the trip inside the pyramid, putting the legit leader aside and considers her only for flirts and winks. Thanks to his experience as an archeologist of the adventure, Manitoba deciphers the indications hyeroglyphed at the entrance and directs the group along the right hallway. He stops Trent in front of a trap that actually Cody falls into in their place. At the first SCRABBLE enigma, Manitoba isn't enough fast to give a keyword, and Ella falls into a pitfall. Just an inconvenient of the job for him. Continuing in the labyrinth, Manitoba solves many riddles and dodges all the mortal tricks and threats of the pyramid, heedless of the destiny of the rest of the teammates , and even scolds them whenever one breaks into a snare getting fun of their lack of experience. As he does with Bridgette when she activates the quicksands. Once close to the treasure chamber, Manitoba gets competitive with Jasmine, wanting to prove to be the best daring do explorer and at contemporary flirts back to back with Izzy... Arrived at the last enigmatic wall that separates from the tomb of Tutankhamon, he congratulates with Izzy when she provides for the solution and opens the secret passage, meanwhile the remaining opponents are buried by the wobbling columns of the structure. Mike switches back and wonders if he did something heroic during all this time, minutes later he celebrates the first victory of his team. Farce West Mike plays an inferior role than in the previous episode, being mostly in the background and the Daring Dolphin less focused on in the narration. While enjoying the luxury of the first class for the first time Mike has a little discussion with Bridgette and Trent about her role as the leader: the guy exposes his doubts on her direction so far, but doesn't mean to be offensive, just wants to do the best for his team in the optic of redemption he has for personal aim in this season, receiving a partially negative reaction from them. Mike does his best to restrain Manitoba Smith in his mind, despite wearing a cowboy hat, especially when Chris tells that the cowboys have to keep an eye on the gold reserve, that's fake eventually. He's assigned to protect Ella and the gold hidden at the Bodie's Saloon, but the girl mistakes it for a date and claims him to be her new prince... Mike is too kind to disappoint her and decides to give up and let her enjoy her illusion after a weak attempt to change her mind. The criminals arrive to the town in few minutes from the beginning of the challenge, taking them unprepared: Mike suggests to Ella to sit on the piano to hide better the gold (an idea of Noah) but Brick enters in just to hear this, shoots at Ella immediately, and Mike is then forced to eliminate him first, then faces his teammates. Altough getting multiply shot, he's able to alarm the other Dolphins before the gold gets stolen. At the end he cheers with the rest of the team, running back on the plane. Az-Take a Chance A-losement Park Mike is waiting in the Loser Class for the begin of the new episode, as usual he's seen apart from the group of the Dolphins. He works hard during the building part of the challenge following all the indications of the main architect nominated in the team: he has the idea to use a globe for immersions as the cabin of the rollercoaster so to make it perfect to scare who's fearful of darkness and narrow spaces. After Noah's temporary departure, Mike takes the lead in his place, picks the 5 passengers from the enemy lines, and gets at the console of the Dolphin Doomdarer, assuming a suspicious fashion that reminds an ancient dark side. Infact, he puts lot of efforts to scare the five, especially Brick turning at most the darkness, Gwen playing at MAX VOLUME new age music, and Jasmine tearing her favorite hat, showing some mal'icious sadistic tricks that alarm him as well as everyone else. However, Mike explains in the Confessional that he's just simulating to be evil because he doesn't like to be mischievous for real. Later, Mike is picked for the ''Swordfish Shack, the scary haunted mansion organized by Gwen and her teammates. He has immediately a strange feeling... that becomes true terror when Mal appears in front of him! Mike tries to think it's only a trick but when the [[Topher|fake '''Mal]] tells him to have Zoey, Mike gets immediately confused and despite the will to be rational, the fear overcomes quickly him and rams against the mal'''evolent running away and sealing the loss of the Dolphins. Luckily it's not an elimination and Mike is switched in the Sneaky Swordfishes, determined to don't waste this second chance he has been given. Draculean's Keystle After the switch Mike is curious to know what was the reaction of the fandom, hoping it wasn't again a backlash. Thankfully, the new teammates seem to welcome him well, he talks with Paintbrush about their respective experiences in the past season, but he has still the trauma of Mal that he dreamt in the night, in addition he knows by Topher that Zoey broke with him because of the rumors on '''Mikella. Another reason of big stress, something that helps only the rise of his worst side more and more...same for the spooky terror tale Gwen narrates to the group. Topher offers to fix the problem with Zoey but receives a negative answer that means she officially dumped Mike much for his despair. In fact, immediately after he crosses the threshold of the Bran Castle, Mike feels odd impulses. Mike follows the human swordfishes members in the kitchen, where he thinks the solution of the riddle maybe related to fire, and there's a broken oven there. He checks it but finds no keyhole or sort of secret path. The first time the darkness turns complete and the vampire does the first victim, Mike is no more seen together them. The dark hour maybe didn't wake up only the vampire... Sinister music of organ starts playing from nowhere, where's Mike? He isn't anywhere, on the contrary of Mal that decides to side with the vampire. This strange red moon night is a fortuitous opportunity to come back, exploiting a moment of mental weakness of the main controller (Mike). Mal creeps behind Gwen and attacks her, she defends with a kick but he blocks her leg thanks to his supernatural force and bites her, but this is just a diversionary. He let them escape but keeps the Swordfish Key that he stole from her and exhibits it to the camera of the Confessional with mischievousness. When they realize this, Mike gains back the control but it's too late to redeem to the damage: the Sneaky Swordfishes place second and all the blame is on him. Mike is very sorry but also accuses Topher to be partially responsible of what happened, since he caused his depression that was an excellent shot for his dark side to strike back. Despite his ingratitude, Topher helps him again and this time manages to convince Zoey to forgive Mike, only if the guy personally excuses with her. Follows a romantic speech between the two that brings to the definitive reconciliation, and Mike hugs Topher in sign of gratitude. Seems like everything came back to "normality", but Mal creeps in the ending Confessional of the episode, saying they'll never know the truth. The Rattrap Mike is having a sleep fight cause of a nightmare involving presumably Mal in the dream and the poor Billy in the reality, but this is not important, and he wakes up only to realize to be already falling in mid-air up to the next location: London. The land is huge and Topher helps him to stand up, but thankfully Mike has a flexible body structure that permits him to bear this kind of accident without break any bone. Mike accepts also the excuses of the ex-Chris Wannabe for having menaced him with an axe back to Romania, saying he was out of his mind the same, and they did well to defend from Mal in that way. Mike promises to stay in himself this time, but gives sometimes signals of... anyway, he justify saying he's just trying to be more free-spirit about his complex like Izzy. In the Monkswell Mansion Mike asks to team up with Gwen and Topher, they accept, and he purposes to go directly to the kitchen in order to get the cheese to attract the rats. But before they can go there, the lights turn off in all the house and first Chris, then Paintbrush and a lot of other contestants are killed by a mysterious murder that hides between them. Mike feels immediately as the main suspected and even wonders if he isn't the incoscious culprit of these homicides, did Mal take the control again? He has no clues about, so hopefully it's not HIM this time. By the way, Mike doesn't stay the same for long, in fact, he switches into a complete new personality when he trips into a carpet and a dresser, and finds himself wearing a long trench on. This personality introduces himself as Locksher, a parody of the famous detective created by Conan Doyle in literature, explains that Mike was never aware of him but that he knows Manitoba Smith (infact, calls Gwen "darling" as the explorer would do) and starts to investigate on the identity of the assassin. Analyzing the clue left by Test Tube after her dead, a green M, he deducts that she possibly referred to Dakota that's known as a green-haired monster when not a fame monger. Eventually his theory is discredited by the sudden death of her and he decides to collect more clues on the crime scenes...until he gets to the solution! The killer is.... LIGHTS FADE OUT and he's prevented from finish the phrase. Mike's team has to go to nomination and he's quite resigned to be eliminated, this time, however in the Confessional he votes out someone that he's not liked by Gwen and Topher, in order to get their trust. As predicted he goes in the bottom 2 for the umpteenth time, but as unexpected he's saved by Paintbrush's quit. The Maine Course Still asleep Mike is suddenly woken up by all the chaos and panic burst on the plane because of a powerful turbolence that make them to do a fortune land on the Maine Beach. Here Chris and his troupe comes up with a cooking talent challenge that gives finally the chance to Mike to shine staying himself, thanks to the fact he's used to stay in the kitchen at home as a perfect homely. Infact, he says in the Confessional that he had to learn since Zoey is a terrible cook. Mike's menu initially is inspired to the traditional English cuisine, but he collaborates with Gwen and Topher for the realization of a menu that can encounter the tastes of every single member of the jury based on fish and meat: a BBQ! He also has the idea to recreate the face of Gwen in a dish in order to get the favor of Courtney, that will surely like the idea to slice it. During the preparation Mike coordinates the plates, takes care of the grill and shows an impressive skill and experience cutting the swordfish in few moves, meanwhile the others prepare the salad and the dessert. Despite all this good work he isn't still satisfied and thinks that a special sauce should complete the main dish. The Sneaky Swordfishes are very proud of their plates, but the beginning can't be worse: the salad was made with poison ivy. Immediately Mike is suspected to have the responsibility of this sabotage but he's deemed innocent by the fact he stayed all the time near the griller and never approached to the table of the salad also Dakota confessed to be the culprit. Furthermore, this lack of trust showed by the companions hurts him a lot. Instead the main dish prepared by him and the Birthday Cake are very appreciated by the jury, mostly by Courtney and Billy for obvious reasons, but isn't enough to achieve the first class eventually. I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show Mike has another argument with Gwen cause she accused him of sabotage with no regrets neither clues but gets no support this time from Topher. Seems like everyone dislikes him, now. When Chris announces that they're going to participate to a crazy Japanese reality show he's happy because his quirks will be appreciated by the audience for once. Infact, he's given the second lap at the Majiidè Relay where the ability and the agility of Svetlana results very useful to dodge the laser rice balls and later to climb the simulacre of Mount Fuji placing first. From Russia with Lurk Mike offers to pay the breakfast for everyone in First Class. He wants to exploit this second chance of the season to show that he can be useful even without his personalities and so get redemption in front of the fans, however his attempts to fix things with Gwen lead only to more akwardliness and more incomprenshions with the teammates. After this failed occasion, Mike see a new one when Test Tube asks for a volounteer for an experiment and drinks the potion "to become a stronger competitor". This should prove to the team that he's a trustable member but the potion seems to be uneffective... ...suddenly Mike slips on the floor and bangs his head against the ceiling, requiring for an head bandage. A new unprecedented personality waltzes in with a karatè kick: Ken the Kickboxer. Ken is an old-schooled oriental guy that acts like a samurai with an huge strict honor code and lot of effect quotes. Mike spends the rest of the episode believing to be Ken, whether this is only a side effect of the potion or self-induction like Test Tube hypotizes, none knows. Ken is kind of an odd one out for the Sneaky Swordfishes and doesn't give a major contribute in both the challenges except for some epic quotes and anime-like moves. Moose Ado About Nothing The day after Ken has disappeared from Mike's mind and memory. Mike himself is uncertain of what happened to him and feels weird to have Test Tube studying and taking notes on him all the time. She resembles Cameron but in a disturbing mad scientist way. Mike decides to go salute his original team after many episodes since he moved from it to wish them the best luck for a sportmanship merge. When Mike arrives the Dolphins are in the middle of the conflict between Noah and Bridgette and of the drama litted on by Chris on Noah's various relationships, therefore he isn't welcomed in the best way possible but he manages to say what he has to say and wish them good luck. Paradigmatic is his sportman shaking hands with the recent acquire of the team, Brick. During the sled race Mike isn't focused on his team but on the opposite one, to the point he rummages a lot on the possibility to help them after the first accident occurred to the Dolphins. Of course his teammates are of another opinion about it. Mike is fully conscious to put himself in a very uncomfortable situation but can't hold himself anymore and jumps off the sled when Lightbulb teases him to do so. Saying that he "tripped". Sheer excuse that only makes his position worse but he doesn't care at this point: Mike admits that he never liked the Sneaky Swordfishes because of their general selfish "more superior than you" attitude and because carelessly of his efforts they always voted him at the nominations. So there's no reason to be loyal to them. Mike first helps the former companions to push the sled out of the pit, then saves Izzy/Ivan thanks to his experience as a lifeguard (all credits maybe go to Vito), and ultimately joins back the Sneaky Swordfishes right when it's their time to need help. Mike as usual gives all the help possible but this doesn't prevent the team from losing all the advantage gained at the beginning and be reached by the Dolphins right at the finish line! Chris gives the fault all to Mike and introduces to the tiebreaker challenge in which he could exploit the talent of Manitoba Smith with hunting animals but refuses for the aforementioned reasons above. By the time they're still discussing about different options, the other team has already won. Mike ends up one more time in the bottom 2 against the newcomer Lightbulb but this time he's not spared from the Fall of Shame. In his departure Mike is not upset for the elimination but genuinely disappointed by the ungratefulness of his teammates that didn't understand his efforts neither liked his generosity also towards them. However, he won't take any grudge for them and at the end gets the appreciation he deserved from Brick and the other Dolphins. Mike also replies with coldness to Topher: "This is your error: in a reality show contestants play only for the victory." "I already won a season, dear Topher. Unlike you." Then signs off the competition with a military wave, and jumps in the void with the happiness in the heart. Deleted Episodes The Maledition of the Black Pearl Proud to have brought his team to the victory class, Mike spends the time talking with Topher and Gwen, to whom he says to have seen Trent carrying her personal diary in the Loser Class. After having burned Topher's sweather by accident, Mike shows another completely new personality, Auntie Millie, that knits and fix the clothe in few minutes exhibiting a granny-attitude. The other oldie ego Chester comes in hand for the first piratesque challenge: drink a whole barrel of rhum. He finishes first winning the advantage for the Swordfishes but gets a little tipsy cause of the alcohol. He trips into Gwen right when she's going to get back her diary from Trent with the result the diary opens in front of him and he says there's a confession of her love for Topher written on a page- whether it's the truth or just a fake it can't be known. Before he can reply more he's hit at the back with a shovel by Brick that steals the map, this unleashes an huge wrath inside him that he pursues the Treacherous Turtles immediately swearing revenge. He reaches them very soon taking back the map of the treasure and threatens Brick in the same fashion he used to do in Total Drama All Stars with Alejandro. Now Mike is very determined to slay all the Turtles and his thirst of destruction gets evident in the final battleship. His frustration increases after the first two attempts to shoot at the opponents fail, and decides to use the super cannonball + the extra advantage earned with the treasure hunt, hitting 4 times successfully the ship of the Treacherous Turtles. However, this isn't enough to sink it and, predicting the imminent defeat, at the next turn he voluntarly lets Gwen use the cannon so they will blame her. Only the first half of his plan works. At the ceremony Mike whistles trusting in his safety but the final tiebreaker against Gwen dooms him, receiving 2 votes on 3. Then Mal finally reveals himself and trying the same legal trick used by Izzy to return in Total Drama Action he attempts to be kept in the game but there's nothing he can do but pushing an intern out the Fall of Shame and according with Chris to stay replacing that assistant by signing a particular contract. The Last Luau in Tahiti As new intern and still assuming to be Mike-Svetlana, Mal works as an hostess serving meal and drinks in the First Class, creeping Gwen in particularly with his excessive kindness. He even prepares a parachute for her right before Chris pushes everyone outside in the sky, and scolds her lack of trust as she almost risks to die refusing to open it. Later he and the other interns occupy to launch trash and rubbish during the Tahiti Trivia whenever a contestant gives the wrong answer, significantly he aims mostly to Brick and Gwen while doesn't anything when someone else wrongs. Mike is nominated to be in the jury during the sandcastle contest and gives the highest vote to the Daring Dolphins but they lose eventually. Furthermore before this second challenge begins, two contestants are nowhere to be seen and he thinks it's his occasion to return, however they will return by the end of the day ruining this hope, so Mal plots a plan B: of course BREAK AN OBJECT. Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= From TD wiki comes....png|Mike is happy to get reunited with Zoey and Cameron. no please no.png|Mike is happy when Zoey declines the idea of a break up. poor cam.png|Mike and Zoey watch Cameron getting eliminated. why is there a sundae.png|Mike as Svetlana, swings on a vine to rescue Zoey. Mike discovers.png|Mike discovers Sky with the book. not sure.png|Mike suspects on Sky. Kick of mike.png|Mike takes the Kick Of Shame. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= TDSKA_Mike.png|Mike's official cover for Total Drama Sky Adventures. Dolphins_argur.png|Mike and his new teammates of the Daring Dolphins discuss for the leader choice. Cast_fall.png|"Where's Svetlana when I need her?!" -Mike. Confuchester.png|Mike poses to be a chinese mandarin. Painty_revenge.png|But he's tagged later by Paintbrush that recognized him. Snow_fort.png|Mike is defending the snow fort, but there's an obstacle... Mike_vote.png|Mike votes Bridgette but still rummages about Ella... Dolphins_first_ceremony.png|Mike at the first ceremony of the barf bag for the Dolphins. He's in bottom 2. Manitoba_decifra.png|Manitoba deciphers the hyeroglyphic indications of the plant of the pyramid. Tsktsk_dingo.png|"Tsk, Tsk, first rule is never separate from the Group...goodbye,darling." Radical_Pyramidal_cover.png|Manitoba Smith and Izzy arrive at the treasure chamber of the pyramid! Mikesaloon1.png|Mike tells Ella to hide better the gold, but she's distracted flirting with him... Mikesaloon2.png|Mike manages to hit Brick but he's soon after punished by the female Turtles. Dolphins_second_ceremony.jpg|Daring Dolphins take their second ceremony and Mike is for the second time in Bottom 2. Malkawaiitorture.png|Mike activates the kawaii cute mode of the batisphere to scare Gwen. Malhattorture.png|Mike(?) plays the worst scene Jasmine could ever see to scare her. Malhauntedhouse.jpg|Mike faces his worst fear in the haunted house: the return of Mal! MalvsGwopher.png|The Sneaky Swordfishes have to deal with the return of Mal, the original and only. Rattrap_scene.png|Detective Mike (Locksher)investigates on the multiple deaths of the contestants. Mike_BBQ.jpg|Mike shows to be a good amatorial cook grilling at the barbecue. Fujii_Finale_start.jpg|Svetlana helps mike during the relay. Fuji_Finale_climb.jpg|Mike climbs the copycat of Mt. Fuji. Sneaky_Swordfishes_Jap_Victory.jpg|Mike achieves the top and his team wins! Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Daring Dolphins Category:Season 2 Category:King Flurry Category:Sneaky Swordfishes Category:Antagonist Category:Season 1 Category:Fictional Staff Category:Protagonist